


Dernière Danse

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspired by song, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song fic, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little song-fic / drabble inspired by how Indila looks like she's being akumatized at 1:40 of "Dernière Danse"





	Dernière Danse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmetiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmetiny/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5KAc5CoCuk

_ Ô ma douce souffrance _ _   
_ _ Pourquoi s'acharner tu recommences _ _   
_ _ Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance _ _   
_ _ Sans lui je suis un peu paro' _ _   
_ _ Je déambule seule dans le métro _ _   
_ _ Une dernière danse _ _   
_ _ Pour oublier ma peine immense _ _   
_ _ Je veux m'enfuir que tout recommence _ _   
_ __ Oh ma douce souffrance   
  


“And don’t you ever come back!”

Indila winced as the lady kicked her out of what used to be her foster home. Her suitcase’s contents sprawled all over the walkway. A grumpy look gave her the message in no uncertain terms.

_ I’m not wanted here. _

She started to pick up all her belongings and carefully placing them into her suitcase, as she found a particular black and white photo.

_ Hope. love. The one that can save me from my fate. _

She clenched the photo and held it close to her chest, as if to make her heartbeat one with it, closing her eyes to embrace the feeling and cleanse herself from all the woes of the world.

“Ouch!”

She turned to look at the man bumping into her, but he just muttered something that was nothing like an apology, probably a swear, as he continued about without even giving her a second look. Her belongings were all spread on the floor again, the photo no longer giving her the comfort she needed.

  
_ Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit _ _   
_ _ Je danse avec le vent la pluie _ _   
_ _ Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel _ _   
_ __ Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse

 

Indila found herself at her favorite parisian park, overlooking the Eiffel Tower. The sun was shining, but her heart was heavy. She pulled the photo from her shirt to look at it again. Determined, she left again in search for her love.

_   
_ _ Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur _ _   
_ _ Est ce mon tour ? _ _   
_ _ Vient la douleur _ _   
_ _ Dans tout Paris, je m’abandonne _ _   
_ __ Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole   
  


The weather started to get a bit more cloudy as she walked the streets of Paris aimlessly, stopping near her favorite coffee house.

“It looks like it’s going to be rainy, I hope you have somewhere to stay.”

_ And you’re not going to offer one yourself? _

Indila looked at a couple entering a car nearby. The man was courteously holding an umbrella for the lady. She could see the Lady’s eyes pierce her as if saying “what is an eyesore like you doing here?”

Something inside her snapped. Like a twig broken at the step of a boot.

She averted her eyes as the memories of the day began to haunt her. Being tossed away from her home. Being bumped into on the street. Discarded. Cast aside like a needless item.

Little could she see a purple-streaked black butterfly approaching her, gently landing on her photo.

  
_ Que d’espérance _ _   
_ _ Sur ce chemin en ton absence _ _   
_ __ J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie n'est qu'un décor qui brille, vide de sens   
  


Indila raised her head slowly, looking with anger towards the street, as mental rapport commenced and a warm voice gained hold of her mind.

“Indila… I am Hawk Moth. A meaningless shiny decor may yet bring the fiercest of storms, on those who wronged you. Those who kicked you out, those who kicked you aside, those whose looks could kill you… it’s time for you to take vengeance. In return, you shall bring me the Cat and Ladybug miraculouses.”

She gently nodded her head as the black and purple mist engulfed her.

“ _ Stormy weather _ , cast your storm on Paris!”

  
_ Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit _ _   
_ _ Je danse avec le vent la pluie _ _   
_ _ Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel _ _   
_ __ Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse

 

A grim and bleak fog started to gather above paris. People fled the street, as Stormy weather proceeded. A little girl snuck into a car, moments before the fog engulfed her and watched from behind as Stormy weather proceeded forth, raising both hands to her sides.

_   
_ _ Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur _ _   
_ _ Est ce mon tour ? _ _   
_ _ Vient la douleur _ _   
_ _ Dans tout Paris, je m’abandonne _ _   
_ _ Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole _   
  
_ Dans cette douce souffrance _ _   
_ _ Dont j'ai payé toutes les offenses _ _   
_ _ Écoute comme mon cœur est immense _ _   
_ __ Je suis une enfant du monde   
  
“Ladybug? Why am I here?”

“You were akumatized. Hawk Moth took control over you. Your akumatized form caused a severe weather storm across paris, dark clouds and terrible winds. But you’re okay now. You’re free from your sadness. And here’s your photo, too”

Indila looked at the photo, now intact again.

“Thank you, Ladybug. Thank you, Chat Noir.”

The sun shined in between the clouds as they parted, Paris looked as cheery and bright as ever as if none of that happened. As if it was nothing but a bad dream.

  
_ Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit _ _   
_ _ Je danse avec le vent la pluie _ _   
_ _ Un peu d'amour un brin de miel _ _   
_ _ Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse _ _   
_ _ Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur _ _   
_ _ Est ce mon tour? _ _   
_ _ Vient la douleur... _ _   
_ _ Dans tout paris, je m’abandonne _ _   
_ __ Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole

 

Indila paced more calmly now, determined to see her loved one, as a playful gust of wind took the photo away from her. She watched it gently soar through the parisian sky as she allowed herself a slight smile.

_ His photo may be gone for now, but his sight lives within me. _


End file.
